


You Look So LA

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, Peterick - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Patrick Stump, Choking, Emo Pete Wentz, Fluff, Gay, Kinky, M/M, Members of Fall Out Boy, Peterick, Peterick Smut, Smut, Soul Punk Era, Soul Punk Patrick Stump, Top Pete Wentz, m/m - Freeform, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick Stump is tired of his 9-5 but a boyfriend is the last thing me needs right now. He’s single, sexy and successful....but he doesn’t mind a good 1 night stand. Pete Wentz is his boss, if he could even call him that. He got the job because his dad is the CEO of the company. Patrick and Pete do not get along. One day, while...doing research...he stumbles upon his immature and rich boss’s night time job as a porn star.
Relationships: Patrick Stump / Pete Wentz, Pete Wentz / Patrick Stump
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	You Look So LA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simp_of_arc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simp_of_arc/gifts).



I'm going to become a porn director....soul punk Patrick and Emo pete any era u want for the other people :) (watch how little Ben knows abt the porn industry)

Pete was the hot boss. Everyone knew it. He unbuttoned the first three buttons of his dress shirt, has gothic bangs and muscles that were noticeable under his always black blazer. Some days, he would come in the office with hickeys and obvious sex hair in a way to scream that he got laid without having to say it. It was very high school of him, but Patrick's gay mind always thought that he really was easy on the eyes. Pete didn't really talk much, he was always focused on his job. Patrick admired that, even if he spent most of his time flirting with everyone in the whole office. Every time he talks to Patrick about his bonus or his current work, he was straight to the point, stern and in charge. He was a good boss, very professional and he got his job done right. His dad owned the whole, multi-billion dollar company, but Pete was his son. He didn’t work like Patrick did, Patrick attended Harvard fo gods sake. He’s not even sure if Pete went to collage, he wouldn’t be surprised if his dad just gave him a tour of the building and handed him the reins of the New York City branch. 

Patrick was the funny guy. He would never be the hot guy and he's okay with that. He's an ex-fat kid and art school drop out turned fund manager for a large corporate company, owned by Pete's father. He makes more money than anyone else in his graduating class, even if he would rather be painting than selling million dollar bonds. He's single, gay and not ready to mingle because he doesn't have time for that. He has a small dog, named Penny, and she's his best friend. It's not depressing, he just isn't into the kind of life style of sleeping with a bunch of girls that Pete, his boss, follows so blindly. Well, he assumes he follows so blindly. 

Pete looks like a porn hub impersonation of a boss rather than an actual boss that has the power to fire Patrick instead of looking like he’s going to bend Patrick over his desk. 

It's a Friday night, and Patrick is laying in bed. Futurama plays in the background on his flatscreen and he's scrolling through PornHub. Patrick does not jerk off, please, he's not a teenager. But, he does watch it out of pure boredom. Sex is a science and Patrick has watched enough gay porn to be the best fuck of your life. And he would be the best fuck of your life is you were lucky enough. Patrick is studying, formulating the best way to suck and ride on a unrealistically sized cock. It's quite simple. He's scrolling through the trending on Gay PornHub, and something catches his eye. 

Well, someone catches his eye. 

The video's title is laughable, but the content it promises is new. Gothic Twink With Huge Dick Gets Off, was fucking hilarious to Patrick, who exhaled a little air from his nose. Patrick always had a thing for the alternative boys, the ones with piercings and dyed hair made him sweat. Patrick clicks on the video, his dog was asleep on the couch in the living room, so he could watch it. Watching porn around your child, human or not, should be a sin. Looking at you, A Serbian Film. After an ad of "you won't last five minutes playing this game", Patrick can't believe what he sees. A man sets up a camera, he has tattoos all over his body, a black fringe and red eyeshadow under his eyes. He's shirtless, and Patrick can see nipple piercings. He's wearing very tight, black skinny jeans, and there is an obvious bulge in his pants.

"Come on, get off with me." The man was none other than Patrick's boss, Pete fucking Wentz. He uses star because of all the views on this. Three fucking million, in one week. Video-Pete undoes his pants, sliding them down while he makes heavy eye contact with the camera. "Come on, touch yourself. You know you want to." How does he know what Patrick wants to do? He's right, Patrick does want to touch himself, for the first time since high school. Video-Pete takes his dick out of his pants and lays down on the black-sheeted bed. His whole room was black and red, from the rug to the Metallica poster behind him. Not that Patrick was really focusing on what his room looks like when he's watching a attractive man rub one off. Patrick feels guilty as he slides his hand under the elastic of his pajama pants, before pulling his half-hard dick out. He's erect over a solo porn video, a completely new thing for him. Video-Pete continues to jerk off, making exaggerated moans and sitting in provocative ways. He's pretty, really pretty. Patrick feels guilty the whole time he jerks off, holding his phone with his vacant hand. When Pete comes, it's gorgeous. Patrick never thought he would be feeling something for his coworker that moonlighted as a porn star. Pete blows a kiss to the camera before shutting it off. Patrick climaxes when the video ends, feeling guilty and empty. Perverted. He just watched his boss, the man in charge of his paycheck, cum. 

Patrick clicks on Pete's page, and holy hell. He's a real-ass porn star. He's done shoots, videos...he even works on cam websites. There's photos of him in heels, in leather, tied up, bottoming, topping, in between...He's done everything. His porn name is Pete Stabber, which must relate to how much knife play he does in a lot of his non-solo shoots. Patrick decides to watch a video he did with another popular star, Mikey Massacre. He watches as he co-worker gets fucked in a pink lingerie, the another one where he gets his dick sucked, and then another...and another. Patrick checks the clock on the side of his bed and it's two am already. He decides to call it a night and goes to sleep. Penny curls up on the bed next to him, sneezing in her sleep.

Patrick spends the weekend watching all of Pete's videos, all of them. Patrick has never been so into any of the kinks that Pete does in his porns. Pete has done piss, blood, BDSM, step-brother/step-dad, choking...and Patrick watches all of it. And he's into all of it. Pete is so strikingly handsome, from his face, to his tattoos to his fit body. Patrick is....falling for his boss? His boss that is also a porn star? Well, he was falling for the way that he fucked. He looked so, so good in bed. Patrick needed some of that. Maybe, just for one night. Patrick isn't into that whole dating bullshit, but he loves a good, one night stand. Pete had experience with not catching feelings, as the kids say, when he has sex, Patrick has seen it. 

Patrick is an committed relationship with non commutes sex with no strings attached.

Patrick gets up four, showers, gets dressed in one of his favorite blue suits, and makes Penny a bowl of organic dog food. He takes Penny out at five, on a short walk until she pees. He gives her a treat before he leaves to pick up coffee from his favorite organic cafe. He walks into the office, almost forgetting that he watched all of his boss's porn videos. 

"Hey Patrick. Looking bright this morning." Hayley, the secretary, smiles. Patrick waves at her, knowing he never looks bright in the morning. He makes a beeline for his desk, ready for his video conference call with Tokyo. He finishes the call and a lot of paperwork. When he's finished, his expensive watch read six o'clock. His allowed home at five, but seeing he has nothing better to do than work for more money he can spoil his dog with. The rest of the week goes by with Patrick watching all of Pete's...x rated videos....and avoiding the star of all of the videos for the whole week. Yes, you can avoid your boss for four days, and yes, Patrick managed to pull it off. He can pull off anything, by the way. 

"Patrick, can I speak with you for a minute?" He hears Pete say behind him, on a late, Friday afternoon, tapping him on the shoulder. All of Patrick yelps, tenses, eyes widening. Pete takes his hand off of Patrick’s unsuspecting shoulder, giving him a sorry and concerned look for startling him. He can not see Pete as just his boss anymore...he's the man he shamefully jerked off to all weekend over his steamy porn videos. Steamy would be an understatement. It’s boiling, enough to scald your skin, leaving first degree burns. 

"Yeah, sure." Patrick stands up from his desk and walks into Pete's office.

"Take a seat, it'll be quick." Pete gestures to the chair across from his expensive office desk. Patrick sits, sweating and mind racing. "We need to talk about the Johnson account." Right, the account Patrick was supposed to sort out this weekend. Instead he was watching Pete's porn and walking his dog. Fuck. Patrick begins to feel his face heating up in embarrassment and a bead of sweat devolving at his hairline. 

"Uh huh." Patrick knows he's in deep shit, this is the kind of stuff people get fired over. 

"You didn't liquidate it like I told you to." Pete sighs, holding hid hands together on his desk. Patrick looks at his large hands and tried to focus. “You had a whole week to do so.”

"I'm sorry." 

"Sorry? Patrick, that was a ton of money." Pete sounds like he's trying to be angry, but was failing miserably. “A ton of time wasted as well. You also were late to your conference call with Tokyo. You are always on top of these things.”

"I know, I know." Patrick is trying, he really is, to focus on what he did wrong rather than what Pete did in his free time, but it was a struggle. He can’t sit there and hear Pete say on top and not get dirty thoughts. 

"Clearly you don't. I'm just...disappointed. You are my best worker." Pete looks like a sad puppy, like all of his dreams were crushed, rather than loosing a couple hundred thousand dollars. 

"Is there...anyway I can make it up to you?" Patrick asks with a little too much of caffeinated bravery and sexual repression. Pete makes a shocked face, his eyes lighting up. Anyone who has watched a porn or in Pete's case, been in one, would know where he was leading. 

"What do you mean, Patrick?" 

"I mean, I know you're a gay porn star." Patrick deadpans, practically trembling. Pete falls back in his seat, slouching. There's an awkward silence, Pete looks like he's at a loss for words. Well, he is. He has no idea how to respond to Patrick. "It's hot. You're hot." Pete doesn't respond, he looks like he's blushing. "I'll go now." Patrick wishes that lightning would strike him down and kill him. Whatever, he'll just go hang himself at home. He'll give Penny to his friend Travie, he'll take good care of her. Right as he's about to leave Pete's large office, he's interrupted.

"Stump, wait." Pete stands up on the other side of his desk. "I think you're hot too." Patrick spins on the balls of his feet, looking at Pete from across the modern office. 

"You do?" Patrick feels dumb, this I like you, I like you too reminded him of seventh grade when he thought he liked girls. 

"Yeah. Have you seen your mouth? I could write music about your fucking mouth and it'd hit top forty." Pete smiles as Patrick sits back down in his chair. 

“About my mouth? I’m going to have to tell HR what you’ve been thinking about me.” Patrick smiles, watching Pete laugh. "I watched...like all your videos. You are...well you're something else." Pete looks smug as he says that, crossing his arms.

"I wanna buy you dinner, first." Pete says, putting files into his work bag. 

"First?" Patrick questions, trying his hardest to not blush. 

"Before he have sex. I assume that's what you wanted-"

"Yes, yes. That is what I want." 

"Fantastic. Let's go grab dinner, I know this amazing place, Atera, super exclusive but I have a table there." Atera was a very expensive restaurant, known for it's highly priced food and four (plus) week long waiting list. Pete is rich though, both from his dad's company and his impressive porn career. 

"Or..." Patrick says, taking a breath in. "We go back to your place and you fuck me like one of your co-stars." Patrick has never been this bold, but Pete started it when he decided to show ass, shaft and balls online. 

"Wanna be one of my co-stars? You'll get fifty percent." Pete smiles, taking an oddly sexual sip of his water. "Each shoot pays about three thousand plus, most people only want the money." What Pete is agreeing to is worthy of multiple HR complaints, but being acting boss, it's alright. The rich get away with anything.

"No, I want to have sex with you. Like, now. Fuck, this is so awkward...like I..."

"So, is that a yes or no to the shoot? Figured that's how we pay it back, and get a little closer." Pete takes another sip from his water bottle. The toe of his work shoe brushes Patrick's knee.

"It's a yes." Patrick mentally apologizes to his mom, but there's no way she watches gay porn. He can get away with this.

"Good, I like to hear that. Let's discuss the rules." Pete looks at Patrick with the same hazy eyes he makes in solo videos, which sends a little tingle to the crown of Patrick's dick. "I like to...practice on my co-stars the night before. It makes everything look natural, more organic." Patrick nods in understanding, staring right at Pete's mouth. "You need to shave, it's not for me, I think you're beautiful either way, but for the viewers."

"So, I'll shave and we fuck for...practice?" Patrick know nothing of the adult entertainment industry, he's never even been to a strip club. 

"Yes. I'm guessing that your asshole isn't bleached." 

"You're guessing correct." Patrick laughs nervously, that was such a strange statement. 

"Well, you are very pale, it should be okay." Pete looks like he's thinking about everything he needs to do. "Are you a top or bottom? That's very important." 

"I used to be a verse, but I prefer to bottom." 

"I don't care, obviously you know if you've watched everything." Pete's smile is such a lovely smile, the way he laughs and the way his shoulders move, it's all wonderful. 

"You could say I'm a fan." Patrick smirks, trying his best to sound sexy.

"They say don't sleep with your fans, but I'm making an exception." Pete grabs his jacket before rapping it, limply, around his shoulders. Patrick forgets his briefcase and jacket in the office, too busy thinking. 

Thinking doesn't happen the second Patrick's bright blue blazer hits the black, fluffy rug. Pete's apartment is above average size for New York City, everything is themed black and white. There's a giant poster of him shirtless above his flatscreen, multiple AVN awards on a shelf. Adult Video News awards for the non-porn stars out there. Even the sex toys on a shelf next to Pete's massive bed were themed red, black and white. The pair have been kissing since they stepped out of the office, Pete's hungry hands wandering everywhere on Patrick's body, from the back of his head to under the swell of Patrick's ass. The elevator ride up to Pete's large flat is spent dry humping against the back wall, giving a little - show - for the security officer. Patrick can only assume that everyone in this building must be used to this. Pete is a really good kisser. They skip the traditional house tour and go straight to the bedroom, which brings all of us here.

"What are you into?" Pete says, leaning Patrick down so he is sitting on the foot of the black sheets. "Wanna be choked? Blindfolds? Mirror sex?" Patrick thinks, he thinks hard. What was he into? He has always been very...vanilla. The kinkiest Patrick has ever gotten was against a wall in high school. Another time on the foot of the bed. Patrick has never been with anyone who was a porn star who did kinky X-Rated videos. 

"Uh...what are you into?" Patrick asks, trying to be chill. He would suspect this, anyone who wears dark eyeliner is a freak. 

"Everything except for girls, feet and shit." Pete's work shoes hit the floor with a loud thump and he unbuttons his dress shirt. 

"What's that?" Patrick acts innocently, even though he knows he pointing at a rack of spiked chokers. He knows what it's for, and he's...kinda into that. Being choked...how has Patrick never tried that. He acts dumb, trying to get Pete to explain to him everything. Everything.

"Collars. You would look...so hot with that." The way Pete leans down to say that to Patrick, his mouth ghosting his neck, fuck. "Want one? I'd kill to see you in that." 

"Yeah?" Patrick asks, hands playing with the soft hair on the back of his boss's head. 

"Yeah." Pete presses a quick kiss to Patrick's lips before walking across the room. Patrick watches from the bed as Pete pulls two large, bulky collars off of the hangers. He's melting, it's so hot in here. Patrick's body heat has been going up ever since they first kissed and now he's sweating more than an iced coffee from Dunkin Doughnuts during a Chicago summer. Humid and heavy. "Take off your shirt." Pete commands, and Patrick does it quickly. He feels awkward, sitting on a bed that isn't his with no shirt on and a raging erection in his best work pants. Oh, and his boss's house. Pete comes back to the bed, pulls down his pants and raps the leather collar around Patrick's neck. There's an amazing contrast between the dark leather and Patrick's bleached-blonde hair and his pale skin. "You look amazing like this." Pete reassures, taking a pair of black, fluffy hand cuffs. "Lean up on the headboard for me." 

"Okay." Patrick pushes back, leaning against it.

"So submissive. I fuckin' love it." Pete laughs to himself, pushing one of Patrick's wrists against the head board and snapping the cuff around it. They kiss again, and then again...one more time, Pete leaning on top of him. Pete completely unbuttons his shirt, discarding it somewhere on the floor with the other clothing they don't need. 

"What should I call you?" Patrick asks, his eyes soaking in all of Pete's muscle and ink. Pete smirks, hand sinking to the crotch of Patrick's pants. "I have to know what to scream, right." 

"Most people call me daddy or sir, but I like you a lot, so Pete is fine." Pete's hand dips under Patrick's pants, rubbing against the bulge in his boxers. "I really like you, Patrick. I think about fucking you a lot, have been since you started work here."

"I'm calling HR." Patrick half laughs, half moans as Pete continues to bite and kiss his chest and collar bone. 

"You saying you don't want this, Stump? You're tied to my bed with my collar on. I own you, slut." Pete smiles, kissing Patrick's sternum as he unbuttons the blue suit-pants. Something about being called slut makes Patrick shiver. In a good way. It feels so fucking good not to be in control anymore, tied up and letting his porn star boss do whatever he wants to him.

"Fuck me." Patrick moans, rocking his hips up. 

"Oh, I will." Pete smirks, biting down hard on Patrick's neck, New Moon style. Pete does look like a vampire, he's pale and has dark eyes and hair. He's also got sharp teeth, all the better to bite him with. "You feel big." Pete pulls down Patrick's pants, looking down at his boxers. "You are huge." Patrick wants to touch him, to pull Pete's long, black hair, but he's tied up. He likes it better like this, he can just enjoy. Pete's black-eye shadow rimmed eyes flick up at Patrick, his eyes, the color of beer bottles in the sun, sparkle. "You are so pretty like this." Patrick takes in a sharp breath as his swollen dick hits the cool air as he's freed from his fabric prison. Patrick is now completely naked, sprawled out on the plush, black sheets. Everything smells like Pete, it's wonderful. They kiss one more time before Pete steps off the bed again. He goes to a black cabinet, and Patrick watches as he opens a drawer of different lubes. Lube was good, lube meant good places. He picks one out, along with a condom, before placing them on one side of the bed. Pete goes back to his resident spot, between Patrick's thighs. Patrick's flushed cock his laying against his stomach, as Pete slowly pulls him apart. Patrick lays on the bed, tied up, limp like a rag doll as Pete - slowly - eats him out against the black sheets. Patrick starts to understand why Pete is such a big name in the porn industry, he eats ass like....like...uh..fuck. Patrick can't think right now, leave him alone. The part that is really killing him is that Pete makes eye contact the whole time he flicks his tongue. Pete hold him open with both of his large pointer fingers, practically nose-deep in his ass. Patrick was never into this kind of stuff, handcuffs, chokers....eating ass...but everything was ten times better with Pete. 

"Fuck, don't ever stop." Patrick groans, arching his back up. Pete continues, but adding his left middle finger in. Soon, he's only using his fingers, twisting them inside of the blonde. 

"You really like this, huh." Pete is wearing a shit eating grin, as the tips of his painted nails thrust deeper...further...

"Fuck, right there." Patrick whines, writhing under Pete, his legs rapping around Pete's neck. His thighs push against the side of Pete's head as he finger-fucks him. Pete makes - the correct - choice to pull out his fingers. Patrick feels empty, but only for a couple of seconds. When Pete unbuckles his pants and tosses them to the side. Pete looks so much better in person, and by Pete, he means his dick. "Damn." Is all Patrick can say, looking up at Pete, who is rolling a sheer condom on.

"What?" Pete laughs, kneeling back down between Patrick's legs. 

"Nothing, you're just...handsome." Patrick smiles before Pete kisses him again, the blonde's legs rapping around Pete's back as Pete pushes in. Patrick jolts up, rocking his hips up on his boss's cock, kissing him tenderly under the massive ceiling mirror. Yep, Pete has a ceiling mirror. He wants to watch himself have sex, and Patrick would normally call him a greedy bastard, but they way he fucks, in question, was fucking amazing. He also makes a lot of money putting his dick in people, so he has to be good at it. Boy, is he. Patrick forgets his name, the day of the week, where he is and his home town in less than three seconds that Pete is inside of him. 

"Shit, you're so tight." Another saying straight from porn, but Pete looks like he really means it. He bites Patrick's neck again, then again...one last time, until his pale skin is littered in red marks. Patrick would normally ask no marks, but his brain is fried. He feels limp, numb everywhere but feeling Pete everywhere. He's moaning and just loosing all of his respect for Pete's neighbors. The back of Patrick's head slams against the headboard, Pete's teeth crashing with his in another hungry kiss. Without asking, Pete grabs the large O ring on the choker and pulls, right as he rams against Patrick's sweet spot. Patrick forgets how to breathe, not because his air flow is being restricted but because being choked when you feel like you are about to cum any second is the best feeling. 

"I'm...I'm so close...fuck, Pete." Patrick cries between kisses, a tingling-pit in his stomach. Pete speeds up his pace. "Please, touch me." Patrick is begging, but Pete won't give it to him. 

"Don't cum yet." Pete says in a mono-tone voice, grabbing the choker and tightening it. "You will cum when I tell you to." Patrick hits his head against the head board - again -, this time hard enough that he feels it in his nose. 

"But-"

"No. You are not coming yet." Pete yanks the collar one more time, Patrick whimpering in pain (but also a whole lot of pleasure). "Hold it 'till the count of three." Patrick bites his lip, looking up at the mirror above him. They looks like a pornographic painting - of which there are many of - Pete over him, his back tattoos and tanned skin the best contrast to Patrick's pale and blank skin and blonde hair. Patrick can hold himself for three seconds...he can... "One." Pete says, placing a wet kiss to Patrick's jaw. "Two." Fuck, Patrick is not sure he can do this. Being choked was nice, being handcuffed was fun, but orgasm denial was a little too much. "Three." Pete yanks the collar as hard as he can right as Patrick lets himself climax. He cums all over his stomach, so hard it almost hurts. It's the best, most passionate orgasm of his life and he can only ever fuck Pete now. Well. Pete continues his pace, arriving seconds later after pulling out. Both of them are sweat covered (and other things they would rather not talk about) and very, very satisfied. 

"That was the best sex of my life, Jesus Fuck." Patrick says as Pete untied the handcuffs and pulls off the sweaty collar. He tosses them to the side, along with the condom before leaning down on the bed next to Patrick. Patrick gets up to find his clothes, but Pete stops him.

“Where are you going?” Pete asks, sitting up in the bed and grabbing Patrick’s forearm.

“Home.” Patrick would assume he’s just a notch in Pete’s bedpost, lord knows there’s a lot of those. He’s okay with that, even though Pete had something about him was so alluring to Patrick. 

“Stay here. We don’t have work tomorrow and I still have to take you to dinner.” 

“Isn’t your side job having sex with people?”

“You seemed to enjoy it.”

“Fair.” Patrick shrugs. He did enjoy it, he’s going to miss it, he’s peaked sexually. “My dog is alone at home though.” Pete looks unhappy, but in a way he’s trying to polite way. Patrick finds it cute how animated he is, he could get used to it. “You...you can come back to my place..? There’s less....” Patrick glances at the harnesses and chokers. “...stuff,   
but my sheets have a 4,000 thread count and I can see the floor of my bedroom.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You need a vacuum, that’s what.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time posting peterick smut on archive so hi to all my fellow degenerates! I’m Ben and u can find me on tumblr at 5footpissboy and on instagram at vampire.tacos   
> Kudos r appreciated :) have a great day ily


End file.
